Funny Warrior Cats Quotes
by LittlePastelDevil
Summary: Hi. It is blueleaf4ever here. So while I was thinking up a new story, this went into my mind and I was like awesome. So these quotes are from websites and books and all sort of stuff like that, so here you go. Peace out peoples! Oh I forgot , they are also really funny, in my opinion.


Hi peoples. This is my first time doing the Warrior Cats quotes, so it is awesome. Peace out and enjoy.

 _( I find this quote very interesting. Let's see this beautiful quote.)_

Firepaw: What on earth did you do to please Tigerclaw-fly?

In my opinion, it is very weird because cats don't fly. Okay, let's continue.

Graypaw: Well, _I'm_ more lopsided than a one-legged badger. I think I shall just have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just walk up to them and sit on them till they surrender.

Silverstream: You mouse-brain! What are you doing in my territory?

Graystripe: …Drowning?

Silverstream: Can't you drown in your own territory?!

Graystripe: Ah, but who would rescue me there?

Graystripe: I hope he has them chasing blue squirrels all day!

Fireheart: But there aren't any blue squirrels.

Graystripe: Precisely!

Fireheart: Well caught, Cloudpaw. I didn't see you coming until it was too late.

Cloudpaw: Nor did this stupid bird.

Bramblepaw: _( to Tigerstar)_ Join you? _(hesitates)_ … After everything you've done? I'd rather die!

Jaypaw: _(sarcastically)_ Great! Let's lump all the useless cats together and hope a tree falls on them!

Birchfall: You're not very sympathic for a medicine cat.

Jaypaw: I'm here to _heal_ you. If you want sympathy, go to the nursery.

Spiderleg: Graystripe, I'm not jealous of you. Having 3 kits! 2 are enough …. Ouch, Toadkit when I told you to play with something else, I did not mean attacking my tail!

Dovekit: Fire! The Clan is on fire!

Jayfeather: Hey, that's mine! Put it back!

Thornclaw: Are you mouse-brained? I need it. It's only a stick.

Jayfeather: It's _my_ stick. If you don't bring it back in one piece, I'll… I'll…

Thornclaw: Okay, I'll bring back your stupid stick. Keep your fur on.

Cloudtail: Wake up. What are you, a doormouse?

Lionblaze: Did you have to do that? I was having this really great dream…

Cloudtail: And now you can go on a really great water patrol.

Mousepaw: Twolegs! Are they sprouting wings and flying as well?

Blackstar: Welcome to our camp! _(beckons them with his tail)_ . Rest here and take your pick of the fresh-kill pile.

Lionblaze: _(muttered)_ Who are you and what have you done with Blackstar?

Firestar: In the future, any cat caught on the ice will be severely punished.

Foxleap: Yeah, by _death_.

Yellowfang: I saw Lionblaze fight the fox.

Jayfeather: And?

Yellowfang: It was a sign.

Jayfeather: A sign of what? That he's mouse-brain?

Yellowfang: He fought it alone.

Jayfeather: _(shivering)_ Yeah, I know. He's a mouse-brain. Can you get to the point?

Sparrowkit: Can you fly?

Ivypaw: Fly?

Sparrowkit: The warriors said you flew down from the trees in the battle.

Ivypaw: _(sarcastically)_ Oh, yes. All Thunderclan cats can fly.\

Sparrowkit: Liar.

Ivypaw: It's not my fault Shadowclan kits have poppy seeds for brains.

Sparrowkit: No we don't!

Ivypaw: GRRRR!

Sparrowkit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Foxleap: Today's meal? You mean you only eat once a day? Don't you get hungry?

Young Tribe Cat: Don't you get fat?

Hollyleaf: My name is Hollyleaf.

Ivypool: But you're dead!

Hollyleaf: Obviously not.

Lionblaze: Is Jayfeather back?

Bumblestripe: He got back just after you left.

Lionblaze: Was he okay?

Bumblestripe: He snapped at Hazeltail for getting in the way, hissed at Cherrypaw for trampling on Ferncloud's moss, and ordered Foxleap and Toadstep to fetch confrey… So I guess he's fine.

Lizardstripe: What is _that_?

Yellowfang: It's a kit.

Raggedstar: It's _my_ kit.

Lizardstripe: _(sarcastically)_ Oh, yes? What a miracle. If I had known toms could have kits, I would have made Mudclaw have these brats of mine himself.

Millie: Don't worry, I've got this.

Dogs: Run.

Millie: No. I won't!

Dogs: _(confused)_ Please?

Millie: No. Go away.

 _(Dogs leave)_

Graystripe: _(thinking)_ I don't think I'd be more surprised if Firestar floated down out of the sky and licked me on the nose.

So… that is pretty much it for the warrior quotes. Most of them are pretty funny especially that last one. I mean seriously, how in the world did Millie get the dogs away and why would Graystripe think that firestar would come out of thin air and lick him on the nose like a dog. WTF! Well, anyway, this is it. I will continue writing another story.


End file.
